


I Can Hear You

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	I Can Hear You

“Oh, that’s it Baby. Just like that. You feel so good, Sweetheart. You take my cock so good.” The praise and encouragement just kept flowing out of Dean’s beautiful mouth as you rolled your hips, his cock hitting your sweet spot over and over, as he rolled his own up into yours. You both loved this position. He had a full view of your beautiful body, you perched perfectly above him, your view just as delicious as his.

Your breathing was ragged as you inched closer to that precipice. Your hands braced on Dean’s sculpted chest, arms shaking, not sure how much longer you could hold out. Your legs started to tremble and Dean sensed your body giving out. He gripped your hips and flipped you over onto your back, your bodies connected, his rock hard cock still inside your tight, wet heat. 

He started rocking his hips into yours, his pelvis rubbing your clit just right, just perfect enough as you saw the light burning brighter. “I’m so close Dean, just a little harder, faster, oh yes baby, mmmmm.” Your words coming out in a steady flow. 

Dean picked up the pace the more you talked to him. He loved the dirty words, you subtly directing him. His hips began to falter. “Want me to fill you up, Sweetheart? Fill you so good you are leaking my cum for days?” He moaned into your ear, his tongue flicking across your neck, nipping here and there. 

“God yes, Dean, make me feel it.” You murmured back just as his body tensed up, and he stilled, putting the perfect amount of pressure on your clit to push you over that edge, falling with him, screaming his name over and over.

You both lay quiet on the bed, curled up into each other. You were the first to break the silence. “We should get our own room more often.” 

“I can still hear you! Are you done now? Can I please go to sleep?” Sam’s voice came from the other side of the wall. 

“Well, maybe on opposite ends of the motel next time.” You chuckled and drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man you love.


End file.
